


Please, Be My Daddy

by CynicalSmutWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cum Eating, Dom/sub, F/M, Large Cock, Lots of "daddy" stuff because reasons, Lots of other stuff from my depraved mind, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, a bit of angst, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalSmutWriter/pseuds/CynicalSmutWriter
Summary: Johnathan Thorne was a man past his prime who had lost everything. Yang Xiao Long was a young girl still in her prime who had also lost everything. An odd meeting in a bar leads to them coping through each other. Perhaps the world isn't so cruel, after all.





	1. An Unusual Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Well I decided to write some smut for the first time in forever lol. This idea popped into my head so I just kinda... wrote it... and decided to post it. Fun Fun Fun.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and fap to your hearts content or feel free to tell me how much it sucks or something.

Johnathan downed his fifth drink as the obnoxious party music in a place known only as “The Club”, continued to blare loudly. He stared around at the numerous young people dancing to the electronic music and sighed bitterly. He was past his prime at this point.

He had tried to play the hero and be the good guy. And what did it get him? A scarred and broken body and a notice that all of his money and belongings were no longer his. Funny how the world works, isn’t it?

Johnathan ordered another half glass of vodka as his senses continued to be dulled. He just wanted his life back. But that wasn’t gonna happen any time soon.

Johnathan took a drink before taking notice of many of the people in the club steering clear of one young blonde girl. She looked beautiful but oddly lonely and sad. Johnathan looked at his own reflection in his drink and shrugged. “Fuck it.” He said as he downed the rest of his drink and made his way over to the young girl. She was undeniably stunning. Long locks of golden hair poured over her form and she wore an outfit that was certain to turn heads. Except, it wasn’t. All of the men in the place seemed to stay away from her almost out of fear.

Her lilac orbs seemed bloodshot from crying and she frowned as Johnathan approached her. Her hands clenched into fists almost as a warning for him to get lost. He was too drunk and too depressed to care, really.

Johnathan took a seat in the booth and sat next to the girl. She angrily punched him in the shoulder. It hurt. But he didn’t really care much.

“Who are you and what do you want?” She asked him with gritted teeth. Johnathan just smiled and held out a hand. “Johnathan Thorne. And you are…?” The blonde girl still seemed on edge before answering, “None of your business. That’s who. Now can you leave?”

Johnathan smiled. “Yeah, I know. I don’t exactly look very friendly. But you looked lonely and I thought you could use some company.” The girl rolled her eyes. “If you’re looking to get in my pants, old man, then you can get lost.”

Johnathan chuckled. “Old man? I’m only 43. And please, I’d have a better chance with a rabid beowolf with my looks.” Johnathan looked the girl in the eye. “You looked sad and lonely. And, I’ll be honest, you remind me of my daughter. I figured you’d be better off with some beat down bastard like me than alone.”

The girl seemed to relax a bit but still kept her guard up. “You want a drink or two?” He asked the young girl. She scoffed. “Why? So you can get me drunk and take me home?” She said with a hint of sadness.

Johnathan scooted closer to the girl and looked her in the eye. “I’d never do anything to hurt you. I’m not that kind of person.” She seemed surprised by how close he got for a moment before looking away.

“Sure. That’s what everyone says.” She said sadly. Johnathan looked her up and down and spoke bluntly. “I have no idea who’d hurt you. You’re damn pretty.” The girl looked up at him and seemed to frown.

“Quit trying to be nice to me.” Johnathan smiled. “Who wouldn’t be nice to you?” The girl stared down at the table for a few moments. Johnathan was gonna speak again but realized she was crying.

“Just… go away.” Johnathan felt a pang of sympathy in his chest. “What’s wrong?” The girl shook as she tried to control her crying.

She didn’t answer his question but instead laughed bitterly. “I must look pathetic to you. Crying like some helpless little girl.” Johnathan shushed her as he pulled her in close. “Just let it out it all out.” He said drunkenly as the girl’s tears began staining his ragged t-shirt.

She sobbed in his arms as he hugged her close. He tried his best to ignore the feeling of busty form pressed against him. She cried for a few minutes longer before pulling away.

“Sorry. I-I should go. I don’t want to be a burden on anyone else.” Johnathan grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her against him before she could leave. “Just… l-let me go.” She said shakily.

Johnathan looked down at her. “You think I’d just let some pretty young girl like you go out on the streets crying like that?” She frowned with puffy eyes and pushed against him.

“Who even are you anyway? Why do you even care about me?” She stopped pushing after a few moments. “Why are you being so nice to me? Why?” She asked with teary eyes.

Johnathan smiled. “Because you remind me of my daughter. And you’re beautiful and sweet and I wouldn’t be who I am today if I let you just walk off like that.” The girl sniffled in his arms before speaking.

“Then why aren’t you with your family?” Johnathan felt the old pain in his chest before speaking. “Well, I tried my best to provide for my wife and my daughter. But unfortunately, I got hit with a divorce case the last time I was in the hospital. Lost my home, my belongings, most of the money I had to my name, and my child.” The girl looked up at him.

“Sorry to hear that.” Johnathan hummed as and started rubbing her back lightly. “My biological mom left me when I was born and my real mother, the one who raised me, died when I was little. And, recently, I… made some mistakes. And now my sister, our friends, even my own dad and uncle want nothing to do with me. I even got kicked out of Beacon.” Johnathan felt the girl’s hands pull him close as she spoke. “Heh. I guess we both lost everything huh?”

Johnathan hummed again. “I suppose so.” Johnathan said as he rocked her back and forth and rubbed the girl’s back. “My name is Yang, by the way. Yang Xiao Long.”

Johnathan smiled. “That’s a beautiful name. Yang.” He tested the sound of it on his tongue. “I like it quite a bit.” She laughed. Genuinely laughed and Johnathan smiled brightly.

“I think I could go for that drink or two now. I like strawberry sunrises.” Yang said as she sunk into his arms. Johnathan nodded and ordered Yang her strawberry sunrise and ordered himself another glass of vodka.

“Thanks.” She said as she took the drink as soon as it arrived and began sipping. “You’re welcome.” Johnathan said as he took a large gulp of his favorite liquor.

They sat like that for a while. Just taking comfort in each other’s arms and enjoying their beverages. Yang’s lilac eyes peered into his blue ones. She reached up and tickled his beard and laughed. “You’re not too bad John. You know, I actually knew a kid named Jaune. Similar names.” Johnathan hummed in acknowledgement before responding.

“And what happened to this guy?” Yang paused. “He turned me away. Just like the rest.” Johnathan petted her head and ran his hand through her hair. “I can’t imagine anyone turning you away.”

Yang finished her drink and wiggle out of his arms to sit up. “You’re the only one who hasn’t turned me down like I’m some piece of trash… Thank you.” Johnathan finished his drink and felt his senses further succumb to the alcohol. “It’s really noth-” He was cut off by Yang pushing a finger against his lips. “This is everything to me. You’re everything.” Johnathan blinked a few times before smiling again. “I’m glad I could help.”

Yang pulled him close to her and smushed her lips against his. Johnathan was shocked for a moment before yielding and wrestling her tongue with his. The busty blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and furiously kissed him. Her tongue slathering his teeth with saliva and attempting to go further into his mouth. Eventually, the need to breath took precedence and the two pulled away from one another.

Yang breathed heavily before speaking. “I’ve never had someone be so nice to me. Take me away.” Johnathan hesitated for a moment. “Are you sure?” Yang’s lilac eyes pleaded him with tears. “Please… daddy.” Johnathan felt a rush of blood go to his groin before picking up the young girl and whisking her away. He shoved his way through the obnoxious crowd and made his way outside.

He carried her away to the second rate apartment building he had been staying in and made his way up to his room. He practically kicked open the door and locked it behind them before tossing Yang on his bed. The gorgeous blonde kicked off her shoes and began taking her clothes off. Johnathan threw his shirt off and took off his shoes before he felt soft hands squeeze his cock through his pants.

He groaned as he looked down at a naked Yang. Her voluptuous breasts pushed out of her hourglass figure. Her smooth creamy skin was unblemished and she even had the hints of a muscular figure underneath her massive perky breasts. Her meaty thick and beautiful ass stuck out of her long, pretty legs.

Yang reversed their position and pushed him down to the bed before dropping down to her knees. She traced his scars and muscular body that had begun to age past its prime before teasing the outside of his pants with her mouth. Johnathan groaned and ran his hands through her hair. Normally no one would be able to touch it but, Johnathan was hers now. And she was his.

Yang’s teeth undid the button of his pants and dragged the zipper of his jeans down before she began to pull them down with her hands.

Johnathan’s cock popped free of it’s restraints and slapped Yang in the face. She giggled before staring in awe at the massive member. It was at least 14 inches long and very erect. There was a huge bush of hair around it’s base and curly black hairs stuck out of his full, baseball sized balls.

Yang stared up at Johnathan with lustful eyes before saying, “Please, be my daddy.” Johnathan stared down at the lust filled 18 year old girl and began guiding her head towards his cock.

“Of course, my little princess.” Yang moaned as the hot cock rubbed against her face. It sweaty and hot and it smelled but she couldn’t help but love it.

Johnathan felt her cup his balls and begin massaging them as he rubbed his cock across her beautiful features. The smell intoxicated Yang as her tongue darted out to get a taste of the cock in front of her.

The taste of unwashed cock filled her mouth as she moaned and began slathering the member in saliva. Johnathan let Yang give his cock a tongue bath for a few minutes before pulling his cock away.

She whined and rubbed her legs together as he pulled away. Her face was now drenched in sweat from the hot cock. Strands of hair stuck to her face as she breath heavily. “Please, daddy…” Johnathan gulped before speaking. “Please what?” Yang whined as she spoke. “Please, daddy. Fuck my face. Make me gag on your cock. Shove it down my throat and take me.” Johnathan complied quickly and grabbed Yang by the hair with one hand and began guiding the head of his cock to her gaping maw with the other.

Yang moaned and closed her eyes as Johnathan’s cock slowly entered her mouth. Her teeth ever so slightly grazed the incredibly thick cock as her tongue slithered across it’s underside. The meaty cock was massaged by the ridge of Yang’s mouth and the sides of her mouth as it filled her mouth to the brim.

Johnathan’s cock began pushing Yang’s uvula out of the way and poked her gag reflex. Yang choked and coughed as tears stung her eyes. Johnathan attempted to pull away only for Yang’s hands to fly to his asscheeks and dig in deep. Her eyes were pleading him to continue.

“Anything for my little girl.” Johnathan whispered as wiped Yang’s tears away and continued feeding his princess. Yang felt the cock enter her throat as she continued to choke violently around the cock. Spittle bathed the member as it flew forth from her occupied mouth.

Johnathan groaned as Yang’s tight throat flexed around his cock as though it was attempting to swallow his dick whole. Her throat bulged and distended around the invading cock. Yang’s lips continued to travel along his cock until, almost like magic, her lips reached his waist and he bottomed out in her esophagus.

His cock was buried in her gullet. “You look so fucking beautiful.” Johnathan said as he pushed sweaty strands of hair out of the way of Yang’s hypnotic eyes. Her hands massaged his now sweaty balls as she stared up obediantly at Johnathan. No. At her daddy.

Johnathan then slowly began withdrawing his cock from Yang’s throat until the tip reached her lips. Johnathan let out a shaky breath and pet his princess. “I had to test if you could take it all, okay sweety? You are such a good girl. You ate it all up.” Yang nodded her head and whined.

“But if I’m gonna give you your wish, I want you to do something for me.” Yang nodded. “Anything.” Johnathan smiled and picked Yang up before laying her on the bed just right.

Her head was falling off of the edge of the bed while the rest of her body lay down. Johnathan then leaned down close and put his cock at her lips as he held Yang’s hand. Massaging her hand with his thumb, he plunged his cock straight into her throat. He felt her choke and panic around the dick but he merely pushed past it. It was his princess’s wish, after all.

Johnathan felt his balls drape over Yang’s nose and cover her face. He shushed her and calmed her as he continued pumping rapidly in and out of her throat. His balls slapping against her face as his cock was massaged by her tight, wet, and hot throat.

Johnathan fucked her throat fast and hard. His legs pinned her arms down as his arms moved to pin her legs all the while he never stopped fucking her throat.

Johnathan eventually felt himself getting close to his climax. He pulled free of Yang’s mouth and pulled her upright. Her face was wet with tears and sweat as she coughed up thick saliva. She breathed in hard and looked Johnathan in the eye. “Make me matter. Make me pretty. Make me your girl. And promise me you’ll never leave.”

Johnathan nodded. “I promise.” He said as he guided Yang’s head down to his cock. He would make his princess beautiful. He would make her even more stunning than she already was. He would be a good daddy. And this time, his little girl wouldn’t leave him.

Johnathan felt Yang’s tongue bathe over his cocke as tears of joy streamed down her face. He was close.

Johnathan pumped his cock in his hand and pointed it at Yang’s face. “Cum for me daddy. Cum for your little girl. Your little slut.” Johnathan groaned as thick semen exploded from his cock. Ropes of semen collided with Yang’s face in a near constant stream. It kept piling on layer after layer until her face had been painted a fine shade of white with a perfect glaze to top it off.

Johnathan sat back on his bed and felt sweat continue to pour down his fatigued body as Yang took globs of semen and slowly fed it to herself. Johnathan could feel his cock wanting to get hard again but he was too tired to do anything else.

“Thank you for the meal, daddy.” Yang said as she laid down next to Johnathan and pulled a blanket over the two of them.

Johnathan wrapped an arm around Yang and pulled her close. “Thank you for giving me back what I wanted so badly.” Yang looked up at him and laid her head on his chest as she played with his chest hair.

“Hey.” Johnathan hummed. “I’m sorry if I’m too weird for you. I just… wanted someone to be with me. I guess I got drunk and went overboard, huh?” Johnathan tilted his head down at Yang.

“No. You’re a beautiful young woman and the best thing that’s happened to me recently.” Yang blushed at his blunt honesty.

“Well, I mean, the whole ‘daddy’ thing. I just kinda, said it. And it happened.” Yang paused for a moment as she looked down. “I always want to be independent and strong. And I even had to practically raise my younger sister. But I never really had a good parent aside from someone who wasn’t even the woman who gave birth to me. And she’s been dead for so long.”

Johnathan pet her hair and urged her to continue. “I guess I’ve always, deep down, just wanted someone to take care of me. Someone who could fill the role of a caretaker and a boyfriend, you know?”

Johnathan pulled Yang closer and pressed his lips against her forehead. “Don’t worry about anything. Because I’d do anything for my little girl.” Yang kissed Johnathan on the lips before laying her head back down to his chest.

“Goodnight… daddy.”


	2. Perhaps Life Isn't All That Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan wakes up and realizes after some fun with Yang and a long day at work, that maybe life isn't so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I actually got back to this lol.
> 
> I wrote more of this smutty story so, enjoy my fellow degenerates
> 
> And happy fapping hehehehe (not really this isn't just smut I actually did a bit of character shtuff)
> 
> Enjoy tho!

Johnathan blinked slowly as his eyes cracked open. The sun’s light bathed the room he was. He could see dust swaying in the sunlight.

His head was pounding and his eyes bloodshot. A hangover. Yay.

Johnathan groaned and shifted his body to move off the bed only to suddenly be very aware of the weight pressed against his body.

His eyes drifted down to the beauty attached to his form. His right hand was firmly planted on her lower back and her breasts pushed up his against his side.

Johnathan gulped. Last night was a blur.

Johnathan made to move again only to see the girl he was still holding on to start to move. Her head slowly rose up from his chest and she seemed to wake up slowly.

Her eyes met his and she smiled before leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips. Johnathan’s hangover addled mind spun as he tried to assess the situation. He searched his memory but much of it was flashes of randomly assorted images.

“Morning, daddy.” The girl said.

His mind suddenly was alight with memories of the previous night. Ah. So that had happened.

He tried to muster up the courage to say something about how what they had done was rushed and they should think this through or that the age gap between the two was too odd but, he couldn’t bring himself to.

Maybe it was because he wasn’t waking up alone, ready to pour himself another glass of liquor or already planning to spend his night after he got off work at the nearest bar. Maybe it was because he actually felt energized and ready to face a new day’s challenge rather than find solace in alcohol.

Or maybe it was because for the first time in who knows how long, he was waking up with someone by his side. Someone who wasn’t ready to leave him and take everything away from him on a moment’s notice.

Yang seemed to notice the look on his face and she rose up, displaying her beauty for his eyes to see. “Is something wrong?” Johnathan shook his head of her gorgeous form as he heard the worry in her voice. She sounded like she was fearful she had somehow offended him or something.

Johnathan merely pulled Yang close. “Nothing at all, sweetheart.” Yang seemed to relax at that before sinking into Johnathan’s arms.

“I don’t know.” Yang murmured as Johnathan massaged her back. “Don’t know what?” He asked. “I don’t know why I feel so safe with you.” Yang said truthfully.

Johnathan continued to massage her back as he spoke. “And I don’t know if I’m finally awake or if I’m still dreaming.” Johnathan said as he thought of his wife. Ex-wife, his mind reminded him.

“Why’s that?” Yang asked breathily as she squirmed under his massage.

“Because my life has been a nightmare for a while. And I don’t know if you’re my reprieve or if this is just some kind of joke.” Yang then abruptly pulled away from his arms and stared at him intensely.

“What makes you think this is a joke?” Yang asked as Johnathan laughed bitterly.

“A young beautiful girl comes home with me, gives me the night of my life, and satisfies my loneliness and desire to protect.” Johnathan looked down blankly. “I guess it just seems too good to be true.”

Yang straddled him and looked down at him from above. She looked like a goddess. His thoughts were cut short, however, by Yang’s response.

“An older, experienced man respects me and comforts me in my time of need and satisfies my desire to be cared for and protected.” Yang then bit her lip. “And my desire to be dominated.” She said quietly before continuing. “So what’s your point?” She asked as Johnathan gazed to the side.

“I guess I just thought I’d never get a break. I sacrifice my body and mind for my family only to have my family leave me when I needed them most.” Yang tilted her head to the side.

“But why would anyone leave you?” Johnathan looked up at Yang’s eyes. She was genuinely confused.

“Probably because I never spent any time with them and always had them worrying for my safety.” Yang frowned at that. He couldn’t understand her reactions. They had just met the previous night but he couldn’t deny the odd connection he felt with the girl.

Maybe he was just some aging pervert or she was some crazy teen, or maybe both were true. Or maybe they were just two regretful, hurt individuals who needed someone by their side.

Yang then leaned down to kiss Johnathan while she shuffled atop his waist. Johnathan felt his cock slowly begin to rise and stiffen as blood rushed to the member.

He breathed heavily as Yang detached her lips from his. “I say fuck ‘em if they don’t appreciate you. Let them leave. They’re the ones missing out.” Johnathan moaned as Yang ground her wet pussy against his cock.

Yang’s pussy ached with the need to be filled as she continued to tease Johnathan’s cock. Her nipples hardened as she grabbed Johnathan’s hands and guided them to her breasts.

Johnathan squeezed and groped her tits as he moaned and groaned. Her slick pussy lips massaged the underside of his thick cock as the two of them continued to grind into one another.

“Daddy.” Yang whined as her loins burned with the need to be fucked and filled.

Johnathan then grabbed Yang by the waist and lifted her up into the air before holding her over his cock. Yang nodded and Johnathan let go, spearing Yang on his hard, hot cock.

Yang let out a long, drawn out moan as Johnathan’s cock quickly made its way through her depths. Her pussy was stretched to its limits as the meaty fuckstick pushed up against her cervic. Her stomach was distended from the size of the cock as it’s head pushed against her belly.

Johnathan gritted his teeth and grunted as he pushed his cock further into the tight hole. His cock was in a vice grip as he gripped Yang’s waist with slippery hands. Thrusting in and out of the tight, wet slit.

Johnathan felt his cock push harder against Yang’s cervix. He stopped and looked up at Yang. The girl’s lidded eyes were filled with pleasure as she was in a stupor. “D-don’t stop. Just fuck my womb for all I care. Just please don’t stop!” She pleaded Johnathan with a smile on her face.

Johnathan complied and pushed his cock as hard as he could into Yang’s cunt and felt the the small opening of her cervix slowly begin to spread around the head of his cock. He slowly pushed further and felt the tight hole expand as his cock entered her womb. Johnathan gasped as the amazing sensation rippled throughout his body.

Yang’s pussy massaged the dick repeatedly entering her body. Goosebumps spread out across her sweaty body as her pussy was filled. Her hands ran across her sensitive form as she panted heavily. She pushed her tits together and moaned as she ran her hands through her hair.

Johnathan looked at the goddess in front of him and couldn’t hold himself back. He dug his fingers into Yang’s waist harder and began thrusting as fast as he could. His cock speared through Yang again and again and again.

He could hear Yang’s erratic moans as his breaths became shaky as well. He kept up his now fast pace and fucked her with all of his might. The girl’s body became like jelly as the sensation of orgasm after orgasm rocked her body.

Yang continued to shake as she spoke 3 simple words, “Impregnate me daddy~”

Johnathan finally felt his resolve give way a bit and felt his balls churn with semen. He finally came to a stop as he grabbed Yang and pushed into her cunt as far as he could. He let out a guttural sound as his cock twitched and cum shot forth.

Yang gasped with wide eyes as she felt the warm cum filled her womb. Her hands roamed over Johnathan’s back as he embraced her. His hands grabbed Yang’s plump ass as he buried his head into her shoulder.

Yang could feel her stomach begin to balloon as the flood of semen refused to stop. Yang bit her lip as Johnathan groaned into her shoulder. Her hands rose up and petted Johnathan’s head as he continued to cum and her stomach continued to expand.

Yang giggled as the cum finally stopped shooting forth and whispered in Johnathan’s ear, “I think that’s enough to get me pregnant, daddy.”

Johnathan chuckled and pulled his head back. He looked into Yang’s beautiful lilac eyes and pressed his lips against Yang’s. Their tongues met and wrestled with one another for a few moments before Johnathan pulled back.

Johnathan sighed as he smiled. “You sure you want this?” Yang smiled back and hugged Johnathan closed. “More than anything. I think I feel at home for the first time in a while.”

Johnathan felt cum begin to seep out of Yang’s cunt. “I’m gonna have to clean my sheets aren’t I?”

Yang laughed. “Maybe, yeah. Or… maybe I’ll just take care of it while you go to work. Sound like a plan?”

Johnathan smiled. “Yes it does.”

Johnathan then slowly laid Yang back down and withdrew from her pussy. Cum flooded out onto his blankets and his bed. But he couldn’t care less. He had finally found a place to call home.

Johnathan looked at the time and realized that, unfortunately, he did have to get ready for work… fast.

Johnathan rushed to get his clothes on. Pants and shirts were flung across the room as he got dress. He slipped his boots on and threw his coat over him so as not to experience the winter cold too much before rushing to the door.

Yang quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him around before planting a wet kiss on his lips. “You have a good day, daddy.”

Johnathan smiled before leaving for work. And for the first time in a while, he wasn’t miserable knowing he’d be spending his day disassembling and reassembling machinery.

* * *

Johnathan wiped the sweat off his brow as his body ached. Checking his scroll, he realized it was finally time to go home. Gods he was tired.

Johnathan clocked out and sighed as his exhausted form trudged along home. He still didn’t have the money for any kind of car or enough to pay for public transportation everyday. And so, he walked.

Johnathan groaned as he heard the all too familiar sound of thunder. But it was fine, it wouldn’t rain… right?

Nope. Johnathan felt pellets of ice cold water pelt against his skin and gritted his teeth. The world really found a way to ruin a good day, didn’t it?

Johnathan realized he was getting home faster than usual, however as his usual route from work was past his place and to “The Club”.

As he approached the apartment building, the rain truly started to pour down. It was a good thing he was already inside by the time it became a downpour. He made his way up the annoyingly creaky stairs of his building and walked through several corridors before finally reaching his door. 731. He sighed and unlocked the door before walking in.

His eyes were shocked by what he saw. Rather than his place being the trash heap it usually was, everything was spotless. His dresser and his closet was clean for once and his kitchen was neat and orderly. Johnathan glanced to his bed and noticed it was clean.

His eyes then drifted to Yang who came out of the kitchen. Her hair was done up nicely in a ponytail and she wore nothing but a black shirt which belonged to Johnathan and some thigh high socks. The shirt was draped over her almost like a dress and reached her thighs.

She smiled and walked up to Johnathan before embracing him. She nuzzled against his chest before pulling back. “I made dinner. You hungry?”

“Starving.” Johnathan said as his mind was still processing the drastic change in his home. He felt Yang help him out of his coat and slipped off his boots at the door. She picked them up and made sure they wouldn’t muddy the carpet.

Johnathan took a seat at his now clean kitchen table. He looked down at the plates, silverware, and glasses. She had done all of this in a day?

“I hope you don’t mind what I did with the place. I figured if I’ll be staying here, I should make it a bit homey.” She said as she carried a plate of, was that steak?

Johnathan blinked for a few moments before answering. “I don’t mind. Not at all, actually. In fact this place looks amazing. Better than it ever has.” Johnathan looked down at the food before him as his stomach grumbled. When was the last time he had had a decent meal?

Yang brought over the rest of the food and filled both of their plates. Steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, and garlic bread. “So, it any good?”

Johnathan answered her question by immediately digging in and closing his eyes in satisfaction. Yang giggled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She said before taking a bite herself.

Johnathan eventually slowed down after devouring half of his meal. “Where did you learn to cook like this?”

Yang smiled fondly as she poked at her meal. “Well, after our mom died, I had to take care of my sister and I since our dad just sort of… fell apart. I practically raised her.” She explained as her fond smile transformed into a sad one.

Johnathan mentally slapped himself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring on any bad memories.”

Yang shook her head. “No. The memories aren’t bad. I’m just, missing my sister is all. She seemed like the one constant in my life for a long time. I had given up my dreams just to make sure she could follow through with hers but… I guess I don’t need to anymore.” Johnathan reached his hand across the table to grab Yang’s.

“Yang… I’ll tell you what you told me earlier.” Yang met Johnathan’s eyes. “Fuck em. They’re just missing out.” Yang smiled and wiped away any tears that were forming.

“Thanks.” Yang said as she continued to eat. “I do think,” She paused for another bite, “That I outdid myself here though.”

“No talking with your mouth full.” Johnathan said as he took another bite.

“Probably a good idea. Though it’d be harder to talk if my mouth were full of something else.” Yang said with a smirk as Johnathan sputtered and choked on his food.

Yang burst out laughing as Jaune cleaned the food off of his shirt. “You’re too easy, old man.”

Johnathan frowned jokingly. “I’m not that old.” Johnathan said as Yang’s laughter died down.

“Well, I hope not. After all, we’ll be worrying about something much younger than us here in a good, oh, 9 months or so?” Yang remarked as Johnathan stopped eating.

“I know we were caught up in the moment earlier but, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?” Johnathan asked.

Yang suddenly looked very serious. “Yes. I mean, I’ve always wanted this.” She gestured to the place that was now her home. “A home, all the time in the world to rest, and,” she put a hand to her stomach, “a family.

Johnathan smiled. “Good. Because I think I could use a return to normalcy.”

And just like that, the two of them had rushed into something neither of them wanted out of. And they couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoinx for reading everyone who cares enough to do so lol
> 
> I do this for you guys ;)
> 
> And for me because I need to something in my freetime lol
> 
> Anyways, have a good day and always remember, lewd the loli

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day my fellow smut readers ;)


End file.
